cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Le cinque chiavi del terrore
|titoloalfabetico= Cinque chiavi del terrore, Le |annouscita= 1965 |durata= 98 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35 : 1 |genere= Horror |regista= Freddie Francis |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= Milton Subotsky |produttore= Max J. Rosenberg e Milton Subotsky |produttoreesecutivo= Joe Vegoda (non accreditato) |produttoreassociato= |coproduttore= |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= Amicus Productions |distribuzioneitalia= Filmar |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Peter Cushing: Dottor Shock L'uomo lupo (Werewolf) *Neil McCallum: Jim Dawson *Peter Madden: Caleb *Ursula Howells: Mrs. Deirdre Biddulph *Katy Wild: Valda *Edward Underdown: Tod *George Mossman: Pony And Trap Driver (non accreditato) La vite rampicante (Creeping Vine) *Ann Bell: Ann Rogers *Bernard Lee: Hopkins *Alan Freeman: Bill Rogers *Jeremy Kemp: Jerry Drake *Sarah Nicholls: Carol Rogers Vodoo (Voodoo) *Roy Castle: Biff Bailey *Kenny Lynch: Sammy Coin *Harold Lang: Roy Shine *Christopher Carlos: Vrim *Thomas Baptiste: Dambala *Valerie St. Clair: Ragazza delle sigarette *Russ Henderson Steel Band: Essi stessi *The Tubby Hayes Quintet: Biff Bailey's Band *Russ Henderson: Steel Band Leader (non accreditato) La mano strisciante (Disembodied Hand) *Christopher Lee: Franklyn Marsh *Michael Gough: Eric Landor *Isla Blair: Bella ragazza *Judy Cornwell: Infermiera *Hedger Wallace: Chirurgo *Brian Hawkins: George *John Martin: Second Male Friend *Faith Kent: Donna nella galleria d'arte *Kenneth Kove: Third Male Friend *Frank Forsyth: Toastmaster *Walter Sparrow: Second Ambulance Man *Pauline Chamberlain: Spectator as Eric Landor Cuddles Monkey (non accreditata) Vampiro (Vampire) *Max Adrian: Dr. Blake *Jennifer Jayne: Nicolle Carroll *Donald Sutherland: Dr. Bob Carroll *Al Mulock: Detective *Laurie Leigh: Infermiera *Frank Barry: Johnny Ellis *Irene Richmond: Mrs. Ellis |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Renato Turi: Franklyn Marsh *Manlio De Angelis: Dr. Blake *Gianfranco Bellini: Eric Landor *Dhia Cristiani: Nicolle *Cesare Barbetti: Jim Dawson *Giorgio Capecchi: Hopkins *Pino Locchi: Biff Bailey (giovane) *Lauro Gazzolo: Biff Bailey (anziano) *Nando Gazzolo: Dr. Sandor Schreck (Shock) *Sergio Graziani: Bill Rogers *Ferruccio Amendola: Bob Carroll *Lauro Gazzolo: Tod *Sergio Tedesco: Mr. T. Callaghan *Oreste Lionello: Willy *Luigi Pavese: Stregone *Bruno Persa: Maggiordomo *Ferruccio Amendola: Medico *Lauro Gazzolo: Ubriacone |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Alan Hume |montatore= Thelma Connell |effettispeciali= Ted Samuels |musicista= Elizabeth Lutyens |temamusicale= |scenografo= |costumista= |truccatore= Roy Ashton e Frieda Steiger |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Le cinque chiavi del terrore è un film del 1965, diretto dal regista Freddie Francis. Trama A cinque uomini, che nella stazione inglese di Bradley hanno preso posto nello stesso scompartimento, si unisce, poco prima della partenza del treno, il dottor Shock, un misterioso viaggiatore che dichiara di essere esperto in scienze occulte. Per mezzo di un mazzo di carte l'uomo predice il futuro ai suoi compagni di viaggio: * Un architetto dovrà affrontare un licantropo. * Un signore e la sua famigia verranno attacati da una pianta assassina. * Un trombettista si ritroverà a vivere una paurosa esperienza con alcune vendicative divinità orientali * Un critico d'arte sarà perseguitato dalla mano mozzata di un pittore al quale aveva rovinato la vita. * Un medico vedrà sua moglie trasformarsi in un vampiro. Il misterioso personaggio annuncia ai viaggiatori che potranno sfuggire al loro destino solo con la morte e poi sparisce nel nulla. Quando, giunti a destinazione, scendono dal treno, i cinque si trovano in un luogo sconosciuto. Da un giornale trovato sul luogo apprendono di essere morti in un incidente ferroviario e lì accanto li attende il dottor Shock, che ha assunto le sembianze della Morte. Produzione Il film è stato un tentativo da parte di Milton Subotsky di ripetere il successo di Incubi notturni (1945). Subotsky scrisse le storie originali nel 1948 quando lavorava come sceneggiatore per la serie Lights Out della NBC.Ed. Allan Bryce, Amicus: The Studio That Dripped Blood, Stray Cat Publishing, 2000 p 17-23 Le riprese sono iniziate il 25 maggio 1964 presso gli Shepperton Studios con un budget di 105.000 sterline. Lo script began as a stillborn television series in 1948 during the time when Dead of Night was a recent release. Milton Subotsky considerava il film come "il più grande film horror di sempre".Brosnan, John. The Horror People. London, 1976. Le riprese terminarono il 3 luglio 1964 ed il film uscì nei cinema il 5 febbraio 1965. Curiosità * Nella versione originale il dottore si chiama Shrek e non Shock. * Per la sua interpretazione Donald Sutherland venne pagato 1.000 sterline. * Acker Bilk venne contattato per interpretare Biff Bailey ma fu colpito da un attacco cardiaco e venne così rimpiazzato da Roy Castle. * Contrariamento a quanto indicato nel film, nella cartomanzia le tredici carte mostranti la Morte sono generalmente interpretate come un cambiamento positivo. Note Locandina Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film del 1965 Categoria:Film horror